The Final Battle
by Lauren17
Summary: This is my version of Harry's final showdown. No slash or anything, that crap is just stupid. R/R plz. this is my first one.


The world waited with bated breath, as the cloud of dust encircling Harry Potter and the Dark Lord cleared. The fate of the entire world and the human race hung in the balance. Should good prevail, the world would be purged of his evil forever. Although, should evil succeed, the world was doomed to a new world order of pain and suffering.  
Sun began to penetrate the thick cloud just as a breeze came, clearing the torrent even more.  
The dust settled. Dumbledore could only just make out the scene below. there. several yards away. laid a bloody, crumpled heap. Harry was on his back. glasses askew.wand clutched in his hand.but there was something odd about Harry. he was obviously dead.but he had an almost defiant. triumphant look on his face. All that remained of Voldemort was his wand. It lay shattered, the pieces strewn on the ground.  
Professor McGonagall was trembling. Her hands folded at her mouth, tears streaming down her face, as she looked at Harry.  
Next to her, Hermione was leaning against Ron, sobbing uncontrollably. She looked at Harry, shaking her head. Ron stood there awestruck. His best friend. gone. They had been through everything together. The Sorcerer's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, the rescue of Sirius, the Triwizard Tournament, the Department of Mysteries, but now. no more adventures.nothing.just the memories.  
Mrs. Weasley looked as if she could faint. Her husband looked along the same lines, but was trying in vain to remain strong. He was holding his wife as she cried on his shoulder.  
Snape was standing there, with an expressionless face. The same boy he had hated all his life, had just saved the entire world from a fate worse than Armageddon itself. He knew Harry had been through hell his entire life, but he never let that waver his hatred for him. But now., he thought.  
Lupin looked as if the world was coming to and end. He was the lone survivor. Prongs and Padfoot had both died at the hands of Voldemort, and now, the only thing he had left, had been snatched from him by the hands of the same person.  
Loud cracks broke the deafening silence. Ministry wizards were apparating every foot or so. There were sharp intakes of breath following every crack.screams of horror ensued.  
"Oh my." Fudge has appeared behind Dumbledore, his face now gaunt and pale as the sight before him came into view.  
The loudest silence ever heard by man kind followed that statement, no one spoke for many minutes, the only thing that could be heard were occasional sobs and the rustling of cloaks, billowing in the breeze.  
Dumbledore knew Harry was dead, as was Voldemort, he knew the world had just been saved, he knew Harry had just sacrificed himself for the lives of everyone else on this planet, but he couldn't but help to wish Harry were still alive. Even if that meant Voldemort would have remained alive. He had loved Harry more than anything in the world, whether Harry had known that or not. He had seen Harry deal with so many things, go through so much pain. He knew Harry wanted to go like this, he had finally delivered the world from the wrath of Voldemort. Dumbledore was put at some ease seeing the look on Harry's face, but that didn't come close to patching the writhing abyss that was his heart.  
The world seemed to be in mourning and celebration all at once. Light had conquered, but that didn't replace the loss that was Harry. The sun shone, but it had no meaning or comfort in the eyes of the onlookers. The sky was blue, the air warm, but that was no consolation.  
Several people at the back of the crowd gasped and screamed, they pointed to the sky and to the ground ahead of them. Everyone who hadn't spotted the commodity yet looked up.  
There, was the most unimaginable thing, the most impossible thing, yet the most beautiful thing coming their way. In the sky, giving the effect that the sun was setting, were hundreds of thousands of phoenix's. Their red and gold plumage seemed to illuminate the world. at the head of the pack was Fawkes himself, tears shining in his eyes. Following the phoenix's were, if possible, even more owls. The rustle of their wings was a deafening, yet heavenly sound. Just like Fawkes, Hedwig was leading them through the sky. The millions upon millions of birds landed without a sound, as if they had just appeared there. The ground began to shake, the trees began to sway, as centaurs by the hundred thundered towards them. Firenze front and center.  
More cracks sounded in the air as house elves of every size and shape appeared. Among them, most prominent, was Dobby. Admiration written in every crease on his face.  
Something slithered out of the bushes. something huge. green. it was a boa constrictor. fresh from Brazil. the same boa constrictor that Harry had set free on his cousin at the zoo.  
No one dared move. the wizards stared at the creatures, dumbfounded. the creatures, however, were not bothering with the wizards, they were looking down upon Harry. many were stony faced. others looked as if they regarded Harry with more admiration than they ever dare give a wizard.  
Fawkes opened his long, elegant beak, and began to sing, sing as if his life depended on it. The other phoenix's followed suit. that was a sound more magnificent.more inspiring. song that had ever been heard by anyone. wizard or creature alike.  
Hedwig and Fawkes spread their wings. and took flight. They circled higher and higher above Harry, the phoenix's singing all the while. They were followed by a hundred others. then a hundred million others.  
The centaurs walked forward, forming a vast circle around Harry, followed by the house elves. The boa constrictor came forward, but did not join the circle. He appeared to only be there to pay his respects to the young boy who had set him free.  
The phoenixs and owls circled lower and faster with each passing second. The phoenix song growing louder and louder all the while. The centaurs and elves were still as stone, their eyes closed.  
And then. a single golden light.a beacon of hope.reigned from the circle of soaring birds. the light cascaded down.it stuck Harry in the heart. illuminating his entire body. raising him into the air.. supported by the light.  
The phoenix song was as loud as ever. the centaurs and elves still remained ever vigilant.and then. just as soon as it had began. the phoenix song died out. the birds stopped circling. the elves and centaurs backed away.but the light remained.  
Harry began to slowly descend.he landed. Not a single witch or wizard had moved since the animals' arrival. They were all holding their breath at the magnificent sight before them. Unable to believe what they had just witnessed. Harry was standing.still enclosed by that golden light. the world was still.and.then. His eyes opened.he didn't look puzzled. or even scared.even though a golden light was encircling him, he had just died, and he was surrounded by millions of owls, phoenixs, centaurs, and house elves. People around him were calling his name, screaming, crying. but Harry ignored these things. he had a job to do. The light grew brighter.more powerful.  
The ground shook.the wind whipped through the trees, as if screaming in protest.Voldemort's wand pieces began to stir.and pull together. the wand was whole again. and began to shake.Harry raised his own.light shot out of both. and connected.just as they had in his fourth year. out of Voldemort's came, not echoes, but people.people by the dozens.although they did not look whole. Harry was not worried.he knew. he knew.  
Beams of the light shot into the heavens. and scattered to their own corners of the globe.The people, there were hundreds now, were still. and then. Harry's light.left him. it pulled from him in particles.each one going to a person. some shot into the sky and followed the beams.  
Harry fell to the ground.all was silent.Harry stirred.he opened his eyes yet again.those brilliant green eyes shone as he looked at the sight around him.Harry got shakily to his feet. He gazed around. Phoenixs, owls, centaurs, house elves, his closest friends, Ministry wizards. The creatures looked quite pleased with themselves. The wizards, on the other hand, looked scared.  
Dobby came forward. and bowed. So did the millions of other animals. All of them. facing him. and bowing.  
"Harry Potter has saved the world! Harry Potter is more brave than Dobby could have imagined, sir," said Dobby.  
"D-Dobby what." stuttered Harry.  
"Harry Potter has saved the future of creature and wizard alike. You are truly a magnificent person, Harry." said Firenze.  
Harry looked at him, those enchanting gray eyes, surveying him. "Harry," he continued, "you have saved us, we only felt it right to do the same for you."  
Harry let his gaze wonder, deep in thought. But then something caught his eye. People standing just behind the creatures, all smiling, beaming at him. But Bertha Jorkins, an old man, and Cedric Diggory were at the front of the crowd.  
Harry was sure he had lost it. This was impossible. His mind was blown. He didn't know what had happened. All he remembered was seeing Voldemort die. His blank, expressionless eyes. And then he was falling. He knew he had been dead. He knew it. But. but now.  
And then he felt it. A hand on either of his shoulder. He turned, although he was sure it could be no other.  
Lily and James Potter were standing there, alive. beaming at him. It took several seconds for the reality to hit him. He had killed Voldemort, and, somehow, brought back everyone he had killed. He will have power the Dark Lord knows not.Surely not this power though! He knew he had the power to vanquish Voldemort, but, not to do all this.  
But the truth was standing in front of him, smiling. There was no doubt in his mind that this was real. no doubt at all.  
Harry couldn't help but smile. His parents. The moment he had been dreaming about all his life was finally here.  
His mother and father stepped forward, and hugged him with all of their might. Harry tried to speak. but words were not enough. He knew there were tears in his eyes, but he could care less. His parents were alive, and so was everyone else Voldemort and his followers had killed. The families that had been ripped apart, back together, all the tears, all the broken hearts, the shattered dreams.  
Harry and his parents hugged for a long, long time. Harry had never been so happy, so scared, and so sad in his entire life. His mother was crying, his father was close to it.  
When they finally broke away, Harry looked up into their eyes. He had never been so happy. His parents.his parents.  
* * *  
  
As Professor McGonagall once said, " I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter Day in the future!" She couldn't have been closer to the truth. Muggle astronomists were dumbfounded as a new constellation appeared in the sky; it was large and, as some described it, 'shaped like a bolt of lightening.' 


End file.
